The prior art contains literature, machines and processes that provide incomplete but relevant developments in some of the same technological areas as those necessary to fully implement the present invention.
These fall roughly into two categories. The first category relates to literature, machines and processes that provide real-time professional golf tournament and player information for the use and entertainment of golf enthusiast (i.e. spectators) and/or PGA Tour Professional Golfers but do not provide any such information for the average golfer.
For example, “TOURCast”™ is an online service for fans, available on PGATOUR.COM, which gives fans access to real-time tournament and player information at the click of a mouse. It uses a data collection and management solution called “ShotLink,”™ which provides real-time scoring information for PGA TOUR events. To put this complex ShotLink™ system in place, each course the TOUR plays was mapped. Using Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, different layers and elevations were recorded to denote the greens, fairways, bunkers, water, rough, trees and other course elements. During tournament play, walking scorers accompany each player pairing and use wireless handheld devices to record and transmit data (via satellite), including distance, lie, location and score, from every hole, for each player.
To supplement this data, several spotters operate sophisticated laser devices positioned at points along the fairway and on the green of each hole throughout the course to manually record the exact position of every ball. ShotLink™ represents a complete source of information for onsite event spectators. It is the data engine behind the tournaments, capturing every point, for every golfer, on every hole. This information is sent to the ShotLink™ trailer on site, as well as the laser operator volunteers. In addition, another key component, “TournamentTracker”™ is the front-end application that delivers real-time ShotLink™ content to the media, broadcasters and spectators at the event site using notebook computers.
This system uses very high tech machines and processes, it is also a very labor intensive process—requiring as many as 250 volunteers plus staff per Tour Event and approximately 10,000 volunteers to support 102 Tour Events a year, each of which could have a field of more than 100 players competing simultaneously on a 450-acre field; and it takes four days to play.
In light of these extensive support requirements, the use of such machines and processes as described above for the average golfer's round is impractical. Therefore there is a need for a fully automated more cost effective machine and method for providing real-time relevant golf data specific to the average golfer when practicing or taking lessons to become a better golfer or to increase the enjoyment of playing a recreational round of golf.
As for machines and processes that fall into the second category, these relate to machines and processes that offer diverse solutions to narrow segments of the spectrum of what is available to professional golfers on the PGA Tour™ as described above.
One of these is called SkyCaddie™, which is a handheld rangefinder that uses a powerful microprocessor, Global Positioning System (GPS), and satellite-based accuracy enhancement technology. The SkyCaddie™ automatically calculates, as you move, distances to up to forty targets per hole simultaneously in less than a second.
With a SkyPlayer™ membership, the golfer can choose from thousands of available SkyCourses™ from the SkyCaddie™ website to download to their SkyCaddie™. Similar to the ShotLink™ system described above, each downloaded course was mapped. Using GPS devices, different layers and elevations were recorded to denote the greens (front, center and back), fairways, bunkers, water, rough, trees and other course elements. If one wished to play non-mapped courses the golfer can record the front, center, and back of each green on such courses using the built-in SkyCourse™ Setup module.
A Golfer playing a round, starting on the first tee, would check the SkyCaddie™ to determine how far he was from the green and to check the terrain for hazards to avoid and safe areas to target his ball. The Golfer could then mark his location by pressing a button on the SkyCaddie, and then take his shot. When the Golfer reached his ball; he/she would already have the distance to the green and other mapped targets. At that point the ball location could be marked again and the display would show the distance the ball traveled with the previous shot. The green or an intermediate target could be selected and the next shot could be taken. The Golfer can continue to use the SkyCaddie™ in this way until the ball is holed and he/she moves on to the next hole. Note that the ranges are also mapped and can be used for practice.
The SkyCaddie™ also uses a very sophisticated tech system but has some shortcomings that can be improved. The golfer must take action to mark the ball to obtain distance information on each shot. The system does not capture, analyze, score, archive, track or communicate real-time relevant golf data. It does compute distance if the ball is marked but does not save the data.
Thus there is a need for a machine and method for automatically sensing the starting point and the ending point for each shot and that also provides real-time relevant golf data specific to the average golfer when practicing, taking lessons or playing a recreational round of golf.
Another machine in this category is called RadarGolf™, which uses radar technology to track and located a recreational golf ball. RadarGolf's Ball Positioning System™ technology helps you locate your golf ball quickly! Save time, penalty strokes and reduce the frustration of searching for golf balls.
The RadarGolf System™, using Ball Positioning System™ (BPS™) technology, consists of three main components. The handheld, Shield-It pouch and ball work together to save you strokes, time, and frustration. The ball contains a tiny chip. When it is struck and the golfer reaches the vicinity of where the golf ball “came down” but cannot locate the exact position of the ball, the handheld machine can be used to locate the ball. BPS™ technology uses advanced electronics to enable the handheld to transmit a specific radio frequency (RF) signal. When this signal reaches a RadarGolfBall™, the ball returns a separate specific RF signal. The handheld receiver is tuned to “listen” for the signal from the ball. An LCD provides visual feedback and an audio tone allows you to hone in on your lost ball. You will receive stronger feedback as you get closer to your ball. The Shield-It pouch is used to hold the extra balls not in play (i.e. shield them) so that they will not give false readings to the handheld.
This system does provide some cost effective features for the average golfer that the Tour Golfer has through its spotters and volunteers operating sophisticated laser devices that track ball fight and final location. However there are a number of drawbacks of this system as well. The RadarGolf System™ does not capture, analyze, score, archive, track or communicate real-time relevant golf data. It does locate some lost balls but only when the golfer reaches the vicinity (i.e. within range of 30-100 feet, depending on the terrain) of where the ball came to rest.
Thus there is a need for a machine and method for automatically locating the golf ball after each shot and that also provides real-time relevant golf data specific to the average golfer when practicing, taking lessons or playing a recreational round of golf.
Another machine that falls into the second category is the eCaddy™. That is, this machine together with its software offers a solution to a narrow segment of the spectrum of what is available to professional golfers on the PGA Tour™ as described above. Its focus is on measurements. The eCaddy™ is a digital scorecard that resembles a real scorecard. The top line (Title Field) shows the game and course numbers with the scoring method. The next 3 lines (Course Field) show the Hole Numbers, Pars and Hole Handicaps. The next 4 lines (Player field) show the four players' scores. The only difference from the paper card is that eCaddy shows 3 holes at a time while a paper card shows 9.
The eCaddy™ provides some of the data needed for analysis, as well as some historical information. It handles up to 4 players, 20 rounds of games, 10 courses. It provides totals for Current, Front, Back, Gross and Net. The shot breakdowns are Full Swing, Partial Swing and Putts. It keeps track of Driver Accuracy (Fairway, Left and Right Rough) as well as Sand Saves. After a round, one can interface the eCaddy™ with a PC using the eCaddyLyzer™ and do analysis such as: Handicap Index based on USGA rules, hole score breakdown, shot breakdown, greens-in-regulation, up and down, driver accuracy, sand saves, etc. The primary drawback of this system is that it is not an automated system and data entry is essentially a manual process. Usually such manual data entry is not practical because of the fast “pace of play” one is required to maintain on most golf courses. Also there are some important data elements that are not available such as distance data on ball striking.
Thus there is a need for a system that automates the data capture, scoring and shot analysis while it also archives, tracks and communicates real-time relevant golf data.